Forum:What role do you play in your squad?
Hello guys & gals! :) I am curious to as which role you excel at in your squad? Here is mine :) This guy is awesome on "Gold" :) --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- N7 Rank: 240 Role: Tank Class: Vanguard Race: Krogan Health: 1850 Shields: 1850(without level 5 "Shield Booster") & 2405(with Level 5 "Shield Booster") Skills: Biotic Charge(full shields after a "Biotic Charge"), Barrier(40% damage reduction & 50% slow down to power cooldown time), the "Krogan Fitness thing"(max health & shields), and the "Krogan Battlemaster thing"(optimized damage for "Biotic Charge" & shotgun weight reduction). Weapons: Level 10 M9 Tempest(+25% damage mod & 40% chance of not using a termal unit/round per shot mod. I have an excess of 550 rounds of ammunition) Power Cooldown time: +200%(with "Barrier" off) & +150%(with "Barrier" on) Gear Slot item used: Level 5 "Shield Booster"(+30% shields) Consumable items used for "Silver" are: Level 5 "Shield Booster"(+30% shields) only! :) Consumable items used for "Gold" are: Level 3 Maximum Shield Strength Enhancer, Level 3 SMG Damage Enhancer, and Level 3 Disruptor Ammunition Max Equipment Per Match(Medigel, etc...): 5 of each Primary Squad Function: Make the enemies shoot me instead of the rest of my squad members. Unload on target with my "Tempest" until my shields drop to about 30%. Use "Biotic Charge" & proceed with my relentless onslaught! :) Repeat over & over again! :) Secondary Squad Function: Since I am the toughest squad member on the field, I also double-up as the primary "medic" for reviving fallen squad members when I am not pre-occupied with tanking. I also am the prefered courier for "retrieve the package" missions & the prefered hacker for the "enable/disable" missions. Most Dangerous foes: Anything with an instant kill, but the "Phantom" is on the top of that list! --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- I am really looking forward to reading your comments! :) Thank you very much for your feedback regarding this matter, I really appreciate them! :) Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 01:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I guess I would be the berserker, you know,that guy who charges out guns-a-blaz'n and never uses cover or powers and because of this is constantly downed, forcing his teammates to constantly revive him.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I guess I like to be the DPS or Power spam, either a Soldier or an Infiltrator for DPS, and Engi for spam. TheRealTerminal (talk) 10:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) N7 Rank: 172 Role: Bombardier/Sweeper Class: Vanguard/Sentinel Race: Human/Turian Vanguard Skills: Biotic Charge (Fully Upgraded), Shockwave (Fully Upgraded) Sentinel Skills: Overload (Fully Upgraded), Warp (Fully Upgraded), Tech Armor Vanguard Weapons: Geth Plasma Shotgun I (High Calibre Barrel + Spare Shot Ammo) Sentinel Weapons: Phaeston X (Scope + High Calibre Barrel) Consumables and Gear: Depends on Mission and Availability Max Equipment Per Match(Medigel, etc...): 3 of each Primary Squad Function (Vanguard): Bombard the enemies with Shockwave from cover upon initial arrival. Once team-mates have engaged enemies, use Biotic Charge to reach the epicentre of the fray, unload a clip from my shotgun (thats why I like the Geth Plasma Shotgun as it has a large clip) on as many enemies as possible, then run for cover to recharge shields. And repeat. Secondary Squad Function (Vanguard): Since my Primary Squad Function focuses on weakening enemies for my team-mates rather than finishing them off myself, it leaves me available to do many of the objectives (retrieving packages etc.) myself while my team-mates keep the enemies occupied. Primary Squad Function (Sentinel): Due to the nature of my powers and weapon, I can decimate Health, Shields and Barriers with ease. For that reason, I tend to sweep around the battlefield, picking off any enemies I can and weakening others for my team-mates. Hunkering down in one spot is a rarity when I play as a Sentinel. Secondary Squad Function (Sentinel): Since I move around the battlefield so much and have strong shields and tech armor, I often find myself fulfilling the role of medic for the team. Most Dangerous foe (Vanguard): Phantoms - lack of a long range weapon means I can only deal with them when they are close, and at close range it is hard to hit them with a precise shotgun like the Geth Plasma Shotgun due to the fact that they move so much and so quickly Most Dangerous foe (Sentinel): Banshees - Turian Sentinel can't roll or evade, so insta-kill's from a Banshee that has just teleported in beside me are quite frequent. --An Ceannaire (talk) 10:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, my role depends on my class, but always at least partly a damage dealer. My usual characters are: Adept (asari/asari Justicar/N7 Fury): biotic damage dealer. I try to stick close to other biotics on the team and combo with them. I also do some crowd control (with Throw or Pull) as a secondary function -- more with Throw, as it also does decent damage when fully upgraded for it. When I play my Justicar or Fury, I also prioritize killing Phantoms, because Dark Channel and Reave both eat Phantoms alive. Engineer (geth, sometimes human): tech damage dealer, crowd control. I spam Overload with both chain upgrades and Neural Shock. It's fairly decent crowd control against organics and synthetics both, and while it doesn't deal all that much damage to any single target, the overall damage output adds up. The weakened foes are also easy for my teammates to finish off. Infiltrator (quarian female, salarian, N7 Shadow): sniping, medic, general utility. I always get the duration upgrade on Tactical Cloak, so I can do cloaked revives more effectively and complete a device objective while under cloak the whole time. Beyond that, I snipe and use my powers to do damage (salarian) or sow confusion (quarian, Shadow). I've also been playing an N7 Paladin lately, who's pretty much a pure damage dealer. I play him as an Engineer, since he has great powers but I find the shield hard to use effectively. All my usual characters carry a powerful weapon -- either the Carnifex or the N7 Valiant -- with a piercing mod, so I also prioritize using my weapon to kill Guardians (since my squadmates often aren't as well prepared for them) or flush enemies out by shooting through their cover. I especially prioritize dealing with Guardians with my Justicar, since she can pull off their shields. My most dangerous (or at least most hated) foe for all of my characters would have to be the Banshee. I can deal with Phantoms fairly well, but Banshees have so much HP and move so quickly that I have a hard time with them even with a character like the Justicar or Fury who is well-suited to dealing with them. In the final waves of Gold, it's not uncommon for one or two of us to be insta-killed by Banshees by the end of the wave. If I'm fighting Reapers, I really prefer to have another biotic (or two!) in the party to back me up when things get hairy on Gold. For my biotic characters, the Geth Hunter probably comes a close second in terms of lethality, since biotic characters don't really have a good way to deal with them using powers. I've experimented with the geth pulse rifle to strip their shields, but I'm not really satisfied with its damage output, and I don't like the new Acolyte pistol either. I mostly just groan when I have to fight geth... Diyartifact (talk) 17:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I just fixed an error in my entry above. I meant to put 40% damage reduction, not 30% damage reduction from "Barrier". The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 01:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Support, support, and support. I usually play as an Infiltrator (salarian, quarian male, geth) and prefer to be the tactical reserve who goes out looking for which team members are in the most trouble and moves to assist them. Since I prefer to use shotguns and assault rifles I don't flinch at going up front to play medic for a fallen teammate, fight off the enemy hordes while another team member plays medic nearby, or to dash out under cloak to enable/disbale devices. Other times I'll play as an engineer (salarian, male quarian and geth again are my favourites) or sentinel (turian, turian or turian) and give fire support at any range. I find the engioneers and sentinels do best when they pair up vanguards. The two classes cover each others' deficiancies quite nicely. In short I'm your fire support and general purpose support dude. Infiltrator N7 (talk) 03:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I play a couple different archetypes. My favored classes are adept (asari standard) and infiltrator (salarian or N7 shadow). The former is a mix of mezzing and damage. Packs a Carnifex (scope, barrel) and +180-200% power cooldown (depending on level and evolution of her class power). At level 20, she has 6 points in stasis, warp, and fitness, 5 in justicar, and 3 in throw. I spam stasis bubble on any enemy with health, followed up with headshots or warp for a detonation. Enemies with armor get warp--pistol fire--throw. While asari are very fragile, they're good at evasion and one of the most offensively versatile classes in the game. Their only real weakness is shields over armor, and even those fall pretty quickly to repeated biotic combos. 825/825 health and shields. Both infiltrators are built for survivability, but that's about all they have in common. The salarian is a mixed weapon/power build, with a Valiant or Widow (barrel and piercing) and +30-90% cooldown depending on weapon and class power. 6 points in all skills other than proximity mine, which gets none. The salarian gets very different results depending on enemy type: he's almost indestructible and deals lots of damage against geth, good against cerberus, and mediocre against reapers. Still, he's my go-to for Firebase White against geth on gold, which seems to be the easiest way to build up credits at high level. 825/990 health and shields. The N7 shadow is new, so I'm still working on the build. She has a Carnifex or Arc Pistol (still deciding which I prefer for this class; piercing and stunner mods, in either case), and +170-200% cooldown. This one is a pure power build; she only uses her weapon rarely, mostly for softening up big enemies like atlases, banshees, and primes, and even then only at longer ranges since electric slash does as well at short range, hits an area, and doesn't break cloak. Electric slash is also very good for holding positions, as in Firebase White or on hack/object missions. The rest of the time, I shadow strike around the battlefield like an invisible vanguard, tearing apart enemy flanks and reviving downed allies with very little risk. I don't actually use regular melee attacks much; the shadow is made of paper, so with the exception of working on an unarmored straggler (which she can stunlock), she gets killed very quickly in actual close combat. I'm still working on my build; I initially went for 6 points in sword mastery, shadow strike, and tactical cloak, with 5 in N7 shadow and 3 in electric slash. Then I discovered how good slash was, and so I promoted and this time I'm going to try 6 points in slash, strike, and cloak, with 5 in sword mastery and 3 in N7 shadow. We'l see how well this build works. 775/775 health and shields. --FnordCola (talk) 03:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Another role that I like to play as is the "Hunter". I use the "Geth Infiltrator" with a level 10 Mantis(+25 damage mod & +90% extra spare ammo mod) and use the level 5 "Shield Booster"(+30% shields). Here are his skills... (1) Tactical Cloak = spec for max cloak duration & +25% Sniper damage while cloaked (2) Proximity Mine = spec for max damage & +20% damage from everyting for 8 seconds (3) Geth Specialty thing = spec for max power damage & Sniper/AR weight reduction (4) Geth Fitness thing = Max health & shields When I say "Hunter", what I mean to say is that I prioritize the most powerful and dangerous foes on my line of fire first, softening up the tougher enemy units while ignoring the weaker ones until my squad rains bullets on the enemies parade. Once this has happend, I will target the weaker enemies(if they're still alive) and focus on the the next biggest threat that is near my squad mates position. I also like to maintain a perimeter of "Proximity Mines" to kill/weaken enemies for my team. I am the primary "medic" and usually end up doing the "enable/disable" missions. Given that the "Geth Infiltrator" is so fragile when compared to my "Krogan Vanguard", every enemy in the game is the most dangerous foe for me. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 09:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC)